Layana's Story
by Lunaramithist
Summary: A girl named Layana appears in Spirit world and is found by the Yu Yu Hakusho gang. Koenma seems to know something, but is reluctant to say anything. Much mystery surounds her and the strange pendent she carries. Hieioc
1. Chapter 1

Noise; the first thing you could successfully decipher. It was the wind, blowing calmly around you, slightly moving small bits of dust and pebbles near were you lay. The smell of burning wood and charred earth filled your senses as you became more aware of your surroundings. You opened your eyes slowly and blinked several times to try to bring then into focus. Finally being able to see properly, you looked around trying to figure out where you were, but all you could see was a wall of earth that encircled you. Huge gashes could be seen indented into the enclosement along with other various holes and indentations.

You wanted to get up from the increasingly cold ground, but as you tried to move you were met with a blinding pain at your side. Instinctively you reached your right hand down to inspect the pain only to feel a hot, sticky substance gushing from it. You looked down at your hand to find it already completely covered in blood. Everything began to go in and out of focus as you lost more and more blood from the evidently deep gash just below your ribcage. Your breathing became more labored and you grew increasingly tired; wanting nothing more then to sleep. Suddenly, voices that seemed to come from far away replaced the still silence of your impending death.

Only one came closer to you and distinctively said in a shrill, yet determined tone, "YEAH! IDIOTS! I've found the girl!".

Then you felt strong arms embrace you as you were lifted of the cold, hard ground from which you laid. With the last of your energy you turned to face the one who was now carrying you, only to be met with the most beautiful, yet cold crimson eyes you have ever remember seeing in your life. But everything soon faded into blackness as you passed out from blood loss.

It seemed like an eternity that you were immersed in darkness, when suddenly a tall figure appeared before you standing in what looked like a forest clearing. You couldn't make him out, but he was speaking to you; his words incoherent. Then suddenly you too were standing in the clearing, clearly able to hear what he was saying but still unable to make him out. But it was as if all of his words floated in one ear and out the other; when he finished a sentence you could not remember anything he had said. The only thing that seemed to stick in your mind was a name; Layana. 'Was that your name? Or was that another person?' You had no idea who he was or who you were for that matter. In a flash the strange figure had drawn his sword that hung at his side and began to attack you head on. You had no control over your own body as you avoided his assault with agility and skill. He suddenly stopped and a dim, blue light glowed around him in his stillness and then grew to surround the both of you. A strange sensation tingled throughout your entire body and an incredibly bright, white light replaced his blue light. And just as quickly, everything was immersed in darkness once again.

Your eyes shot open with a start as you sat up dripping in a cold sweat. Gasping for air, you tried to make sense of what you just saw, but the more you thought about it the less you remembered. Only that odd name seemed to stay in your thoughts; Layana. Was that your name? You couldn't remember if it was or not, but you took it for granted that it was. You looked around at where you were. You sat on a bed in a dark, sparsely decorated room of some kind with a door to your right, a large window to your left, and a couch against the wall in front of you. A little bit of light showed through a gap in the door, shining on a large amount of dust on the floor making the room seem as though it wasn't used much.

Feeling a sharp pain slowly spread throughout your side, your hand traveled impulsively to the previously discovered wound again only to find that it had been cleaned and dressed. It was then that you remembered the guy who had found you, what he said and his eyes. He was calling to his companions when he had picked you up from the ground. 'Who were these guys? And what did they want?' You had to find out, especially if they knew anything about you. Looking down you saw that you were not wearing the same clothes as before. All that covered your top was the bandage that covered your wound, which stretched from the top of your chest to just past the wound. You were also wearing a pair of baggy white pants that were the most comfortable thing out of all that you were wearing.

Looking toward the end of the bed you could see a white shirt, which you seized immediately and put on. You groggily crawled out of the bed and stumbled along to the door, kicking up dust as you went, on your weak legs. Peering out of the door you saw a dimly lit hallway with tile flooring and lime green walls. There were other doors against the opposite wall, each a different color; blue, red and dark green. The door you happened to come out of was white, but it had a few holes in it as if someone tried to put their fist through it numerous times. Shouting and muffled voices could be heard echoing down the hallway from the room next to you on your left. Using the wall for support, you made your way to the wooden double doors of the room next to you and sat to listen to what they were talking about.

You could hear a misty shrill voice coming from inside, not like the one you heard before, saying, "You told us you were going to explain why you sent us to get that girl when we got back! There was some crazy shit going on when we got there, SO TALK!".

There was a slight commotion as if the one yelling grabbed the one he was talking to. 'I wonder if they are talking about me?' you thought to yourself.

Then another voice replied, a little more calm then the first, he said, "Look Yusuke, she just appeared through a mysterious portal from god knows where. I called you here to retrieve her before she wondered too far. I'm afraid that's all I can confirm for now".

There was a short silence before this Yusuke replied, "All I want to know is who this girl is. Like I said, there was some crazy shit going on when we got there. I just want to be sure that she isn't dangerous or something".

The other one sighed and said, "If she is who I'm thinking of then you can rest assure that she is not dangerous, but her being here is completely imposable. Lets hope I'm wrong, but if I'm not then we are in more trouble then any of you can imagine".

His last remark hit a nerve inside you. 'Why was your being here going to cause trouble for these people?' The thought confused you and made you realize that you didn't want to hear any more. So you decided to return to the room, but before you could react a presence appeared behind you. You didn't remember feeling anything like this before. It was as if a great power was locked away deep inside; almost like a separate soul inside another one. You turned only to come face to face with the oddest-looking person you could remember. He was a very tall guy with bright red hair and deep green eyes. He was wearing what looked like a dress with slits up the sides that went up to the waist; only he had pants on underneath; very odd.

He looked down at you looking very shocked, but relaxed and smiled warmly before saying in a soft voice, "Your awake. When we found you, you were so badly wounded that I'm a little surprised to see that your strong enough to walk so soon".

You stared at him with a confused expression on your face not knowing what to make of him.

A saddened expression crossed his face as he stared down at you, "I fear you have some questions to address us?".

You nodded in conformation to his implication. He smiled warmly again and helped you off the ground.

"There is only one person here who has the knowledge to answer your questions properly. You may be surprised when you see him, but try not to laugh. He doesn't like that much...".

He then opened one of the double doors that led in to the room where all of the yelling was coming from. Once inside you saw a sight you thought you would never see and yes it did surprise you. There sat behind a huge desk what looked like toddler with a big, blue pacifier in his mouth. He was dressed very formally with a big hat on his head with the letters Jr. inscribed on the rim.

The guy from the hallway stepped forward and said while still looking at you, "May I introduce Koenma, ruler of the Spirit World".

You looked at him with even more questions then before, one that was newly included was; 'what is Spirit World?' But you held your tongue and bowed respectfully instead.

Koenma nodded and said, "It is nice to see that you have recovered...".

He stopped for a moment as if very surpised to see you.

"I'm sure you have many questions about were you are and such, correct?", the ruler asked.

You nodded while looking over at the other occupants of the room. The one closest to you was a slightly tall guy wearing a green outfit with slicked back, black hair. He had his arms crossed and was staring at you with suspicious eyes. Right next to him stood the tallest one of the bunch. He was wearing a blue outfit similar to the one the first one was wearing and had orange hair. He kept gauging at you as if undressing you with his eyes, which creped you out immensely. The last one, who seemed to be the only one about your height, was leaning against the back wall of the room with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, seeming to intentionally separate himself from the group. He was dressed in all black clothing and had jet-black hair except for the white highlights of the tip of his bangs. His presence was very hard to explain, it was like the other guys presence that you met in the hallway, but what seemed to be the hidden spirits true form. What ever he was, the other guy and him seemed to be the same.

"To start things off", he began again, "let me introduce the group to you. Seeing as you have already met Kurama in the hallway, I'll introduce everyone else. This is Yusuka Urameshii", Koenma said motioning to the one in green, who nodded while he continued. "This is...", he began motioning to the one in blue, but was quickly interrupted by him.

"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara...", the one in blue said in an overly cocky voice pointing to himself, "And I just wanted to say that you're the prettiest girl I have ever seen! Will you go out with me!".

He ended with a huge smile on his face with that same look of his that seemed to undress you. You shuttered under his gaze and were about to say something, but Yusuka beat you to it.

"You dumbass! She is barely recovering from her wounds and your asking for a date! Your pathetic Kuwabara!", he said punching Kuwabara so hard that he was sent flying across the room hitting the ground with a loud thud.

He sat up rubbing where Yusuka hit him saying with a big grin, "It was worth a try!".

Everyone sweat dropped at his persistence on making a foul of himself; the one in black seemed particularly irritated.

Koenma sighed and continued, "And over there behind me we have Hiei".

With the sound of his name, Hiei looked up at you revealing those same crimson eyes you remembered seeing as you passed out when they found you. You couldn't help but be slightly taken back by their depth as well as their intensnes which seemed to penetrate you. Not wanting to stare you quickly turned your attention back to Koenma, but couldn't help look back at him as he continued to stare at you with a very hard stare.

"And what, may I ask, is your name?", Yusuka asked suspiciously.

You struggled with the answer at first, but the replied, "Layana...I think...".

Yusuka went wide eyed and retorted, "What do you mean I think! Don't you know your own name!".

You looked away slightly ashamed at the accusation, but replied in a small voice, "No, I don't. I don't remember anything prior to when you guys found me".

At that moment you glanced over at Hiei who was still glaring at you and looked down almost immediatly to avoid his constant stare.

You shook your head to clear the image from your mind and continued, "The only reason I think my name is Layana is because of a dream I had while I was asleep. A man kept saying it as he preceded to attack me".

Koenma was very concerned at this pont, "Did you know this man? Why was he attacking you?".

You looked away from him again ashamed that you couldn't remember anything and said, "I don't know. He seemed dead set on killing me though".

Koenma sighed while crossing his arms and closing his eyes in deep thought, but then said, "Well your memory gap does propose a problem."

He sighed and looked up at you as if he was endurring an internal battle of his own.

He sighed again and began to preted to straiten his desk up while saying, "So, you said you had a few questions for us, corect? Well please feel free to ask".

You thought for a moment and said, "Well, most of what I wanted to ask you conserned wrether or not you knew who I am and why I'm here. But sence you don't know anything about me, I just wanted to ask one question".

You looked around hoping no one but Koenma was listening only to be met with disapiontment, so you continued, "What and where is Spirit world and how exactly have I come to be here".

Koenma gave you a hard look, but only leaned back in his chair saying, "A good question. Spirit world is basicaly a relm above the ...normal relm where the souls of beings come to dwell after death".

A horrible thought crossed your mind and you frantically asked, "Then am I dead or something!".

He looked a little surprised at your question and quickly replied, "Oh, good god no...", you breathed a sigh of relief, "...but that is also the problem. You came here through a portal that opened where they found you unconcious and half alive. But something like that is nearly immposable through normal means. I will have to look in to it before I came make any notions on how this happened. We will reconvene in the morning after everyone has had a good nights rest, ok?".

You nodded disappointedly and turned to go back to the room from which you came from, but was stopped when Koenma spoke once again, "You, Layana, will be sharing a room with Hiei, seeing as we don't have adequate lodging for you. I trust that HE will keep his hands to himself", he added looking at Kuwabara suspisiously, "And considering Hiei is rarly here, I'm sure he won't mind ...too much".

As you all left the room to go to bed, there was a slight growl from your roommate showing his displeasure for having to share a room with a woman even if he wasn't here much. A little while later, you were in the same room you woke up in sitting on the couch with Hiei sitting on the windowsill looking determinately out of it.

You suddenly had the urge to ask him a question, so you built up the courage and said, "Uumm, Hiei?".

There was, or what seemed to be, a long silence before he answered. "Hn", was all he said.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but may I ask you one question?".

Again a moment passed before he aswered. "Hn", you took it as a yes.

"This might sound stupid but humor me. You and Kurama... are not like me and the others...".

Guessing your question he replied slightly agitated, "That's because were both demons".

You were a little shock at his answer and sat quietly not knowing what to say.

Hiei became impatient and snapped, "You know what a demon is, right!".

Being suddenly very scared of him, you stumbled a little on your response, "Ohh...uumm...yes, of course".

You were surprised that you knew this considering how much you have forgotten about yourself. Hiei went back to looking out the window while you curled up on the couch feeling very tired and soon fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep. Hiei looked over at you after a while of complete silence to see if you were asleep or just being quiet. Seeing that you were asleep he went over to you, picked you up and walked over to his bed laying you down, covering you with a blanket. He stayed for only a minute studying your features. Your long brown hair was elegantly twirled around your face. He had a sudden need to look into your deep green eyes once again. Regaining his composure, he looked away and mentally slapped himself for what he thought. He went back to his windowsill and was soon asleep himself.

I revieved a suggestion from some that my stories were hard to read because they were just one big long paragraph. Agreeing I fixed they so that they are easier to read! Thank you who ever suggested it! Everyone else please message me and tell me what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

The eluminate morning sun awoke you the next morning from a very deep undisterbed sleep. The first thing you noticed was that the pain at your side was almost completly gone. You moved your hand over the area the wound was located and felt almost no pain or even dried blood. Opening your eyes to see if the bandage had been changed buring the night, you noticed that you were on the bed instead of the couch. Suddenly Hiei's eyes flashed for an instant in your head, but you pushed the thought away remebering how short he was with you last night. To clear it completly out of thought you turned your attention over to your wound again only to be interupted from your consentration by a light knock at the door.

"Yes?", you replied pretending like the noice awoke you.

Just then a girl with blue hair, blue pants and a white shirt came in carrying various bags and said in an overly chearfully mannor, "Good Morning! Hope you slept well! My name is Boton! Koenma sent me to see if you needed anything".

You stared dumbfounded at her for a moment, not really believeing that someone involved in this particular group could be so chearful.

She gave you a worried look and said, "Are you alright?".

You immediatly woke from your daize; blinking several times.

"Yes, I'm fine", you said with a small smile.

She gave you a peculiare look and said, "I better check that wound of yours to make sure your not getting an infection...".

You sat up and alowed her to unwrap the bandage that consealed the gash. When she pulled off the last bit she gasped and almost fell to the floor is shock. The enormous gash you recive early yesterday was completely healed. Only a thin scar could be seen where the wound once was.

"Oh, dear!", was all she could say.

"What is it?", you asked in a slight panic, wondering what could be wrong with you.

She quickly regained her composure and said, "I've never seen a wound of that magnitude heal so fast, even for a demon. How strange...".

After staring a moment more at your new scar she changed the subject, "Anyways...it's no matter", and began to fumble with the bags she had brought with her.

Some were filled with medications and others were filled with bandages.

She finally found the one she was looking for and said, "Here", handing you the bag which was full of clothes, "These don't realy fit me anymore, but they look about your size. And there is some shampoo and stuff in there so you can wash up", she added with a smile.

You thanked her and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. It took you a few minutes to learn how to use the shower but in the end you got it. The hot water felt so good on your sore body and muscles. For the first few minutes you just let the water run over your head and for a moment you forgot all about what happened in the last few days. But reality soon hit you and you began to wonder about how you got here and who that guy was. 'I don't remember his face, but he was so familiar. And why was he trying to kill me?', you thought to yourself.

Boton knocked on the door and asked, "You getting along alright in there?".

You realized how long you were taking and quickly finished washing. Wrapping a large towel around you, you began to look through the bag of clothes Boton had given you and found a shirt and a pair of shorts to wear. You looked up and wipped the steam off of the mirror and saw yourself for the first time. You had long brown hair and dark, yet sad, green eyes that seemed very distant and empty like the life was litteraly sucked out of them. There were strange black tattoos on your shoulders that you never noticed before. They looked like some sort of crest or something by how they curved in an eligant manner. You looked at yourself not realy sure what to make of it all; these people; this place. It all seemed like a horrible dream that you would soon wake up from, but know that you never will. You decided not to think about it anymore, got dressed and went into the bedroom again to find Boton straitening up the room.

"Sorry. Hiei is never around long enough to clean up after himself". You smiled and giggled at the thought of him cleaning.

"Uuumm...where do you go to get something to eat around here", you asked when your stomach reminded you of eating.

She laughed at herself for forgetting to ask if you were hungey and led the way to the kitchen. You went down the hall that Kurama found you in the night before, down a flight of stairs and down another hall untill you came to a pair of swinging doors. You went in and found yourself in a medium sized room with a large table full of left over food as well as many chairs. You stepped through a walk way on the far side into another room quite different from the previous one. This room had big couches and chairs to sit on and various tables that were alot shorter then the one in the first room. Everyone seemed to be just sitting around this room watching a box that flashed different pictures. When you walked in everyone looked up, but only Yusuke went back to watching the box and Hiei was no where to be found. You paid no mind to it and went back to the kitchen to eat.

Right when you finished a strange character came through the swinging doors in a hurry. He was somewhat tall and had blue skin, horns on his head and what looked like a skirt around his waist. He said that Koenma wanted to see you alone in his office right away. Not knowing what to expect you put your dishes in the sink and head for Koenma's office. It looked the same as it did the night before, exept that there was another set of double doors you didn't notice. The door that led to the bedrooms and kitchen area was in fact a side door rather then the main one. Koenma was sitting quietly in his chair with his hands folded over an object of some kind. As you walked over to him a strange and yet familiar sensation swept over your body.

"You wanted to see me Koenma?", you asked hesetently.

He looked up at you with surching eyes.

"Yes. Do you know what this is?", he said holding up the object in his hand.

It was a medium sized purple pendent that hung on a thin gold chain. There was a symbol in the middle of the pendent, but you didn't know what it ment.

"No, I don't...", you answered as you marvled at the pendent's beauty.

He sighed and handed it to you, "The boys found it with you and gave it to me for examination. But I couldn't find anything. I was hoping it would jog your memory".

As you held the pendent something stired inside you, an energy of some kind. Putting it around your neck you instantly became conected with it and couldn't see how you could have gone on without it. The energy it was giving off was so peaceful and warm that it was almost intoxicating.

"It does in a way...", you said, "I can't explain how, but it is like it is a part of me...".

Koenma smiled a little and said, "Yes, and you should always keep it with you and never take it off".

You smiled back and said, "I won't, thank you".

He nodded and looked away saying, "You may go".

You looked at him couriously and left the room. You stood outside his office door examining the pendent closely. Suddenly you heard Koenma talking.

"I hope she is ready for what's to come...", was all you made out and then another one of those strange characters entered the room with some important information.

You left quickly so as not to alert Koenma that you were listening to what he had said. You walked slowly down the hall thinking to yourself. 'I wonder who he was talking about back there...Was it me? What does he know that I don't? Better yet, if it is about me, why isn't he telling me anything?'. Upon entering the living area again you stumbled upon an on going argument Yusuke and Kuwabara were having and decided not to interupt them. Instead you headed to a door you saw that apeared to lead outside. Wanting to get a better idea on where everything was, you went outside to explore a little.

Walking outside you gasped at how beautiful the garden and the surounding forest was. The dark green grass was as thick and lush as the undergrowth of the trees that surounded the yard. Wonderous flowers of all different colors outlined the reflecting pool that mirrored the circular, domed patio which centered the yard. Looking around you saw that the building you came from surounded the area and seemed to enclose the forest as well. A pathway could be seen starting from the patio and continued on into the forest. 'If there is a path, then I can't get lost', you thought to yourself as you entered the forest. The air inside was crisp and damp as if it had just rained recently. It was a nice soothing and quiet walk until suddenly you heard someone shouting in the distance. As you followed the voice, more and more pathways began to branch off from the one you were on, going various directions. The deeper you went the darker it got, until you could bearly see at all, but the noise kept growing louder and louder. Right when you began to wonder if it was such a good idea to travel so far into the forest, a dim light could be seen coming from a clearing up ahead. When you came to the clearing you could see Hiei standing in the middle with his katana drawn.

He was shirtless, bere foot and was breathing very hard as he stared out in front of him in a perfect defensive stance. His body glowed with sweat which in turn amplified every muscle and curve on his body. You ducked behind a near by tree to watch him, unable to look away. You kept very still and quiet so as not to bother his focus from training. You suddenly felt a surge of energy radiate from his body and then he was gone. You tried to focus your eyes to try to see his lightning movments but with no avail. So you instincivly let them go out of focus and trail his energy instead. First you saw flashes of energy and light reflecting off of his blade. But the more consentrated the more infocus he got, until you could see every movement he made. You watched as he swung and sliced at figments of his imagination, completly immersed in his techniqe and style. You were so mesmorized by the menuvers of his body you held your breath, feeling that you would miss something by taking a breath. He stopped suddenly in the exact place he was when you found him, looking around suspiciously. Knowing he felt someone watching him you took a step back towards the path, but stepped on a stick, breaking it.

Next thing you knew you were pushed up against the tree you were hidding behind with his hand on your throat. You grapped hold of his wrist to try to pull his hand off of you, but he was too strong. You tried to struggle and gasp for air only to feel something cold and sharp against your skin. You looked into his eyes, but they were not the ones you remembered. These were glazed over with rage and cold as ice, 'I...can't...breath...', you thought despretly, ' Some...one...help...'. You had to get him off of you or else you would die, 'But...how. He's...too...strong...'. It was then you began to blackout and knew that this was the end.

But suddenly a bright light apeared and you hit the ground hard gulping for air and couphing with every breath. You looked up to see Hiei a few yards away looking very shocked. His eyes were back to normal, but you still didn't trust him. His breathing was labored and took a step towards you, dropping his sword.

You pinned yourself against the tree in fear of him saying while still gasping for air, "NO...stay back...".

He gave you a hurt look and began to say something but sumbbled over his words, "I... I didn't...".

You didn't wait for him to finish, but got up and ran down the path as fast as you possably could, hopping against all hope that he was not behind you.

Yeah, no one else has messaged me yet, but it doesn't matter! I will keep writting and posting beacuase I have nothing better to do this summer!


	3. Chapter 3

As you fled back towards the path, the intense darkness of the forest over took and devoured you as if you were nothing. The blackness was so intense that it felt as if hell itself swallowed you whole and you wished it had. Tears from fear and hurt welled in your eyes as you desperately wanted to be anywhere else but here. It seemed like forever that you clawed blindly through the trees and brush, but you finally found the path you so desperately searched for. 'Why the hell did I come here? I should have never stared' you thought with tears now streaming down your face. Low hanging branches scratched and scraped your arms as you tried to brush them out of the way to get to the path. You could feel free flowing blood gushing from the fresh cuts on your neck and arms, but because of the situation you really didn't care. All that went through your mind was how to get away from here.

Finally reaching the path you ran as fast as your legs could carry you back towards the house. Swearing that he was right behind you, you pushed your legs to their limit and beyond only to trip over a tree root in the middle of the path, twisting your ankle. You tried to get up but the pain was so unbearable that you collapsed once again to the ground. Knowing he was going to attack again any moment you closed your eyes and braced yourself for his inevitable assault. All of a sudden you were once again engulfed in light and the ground under you vanished. A loud rushing sound hammered your ears and you felt as if you were flying and falling all at once. At last you landed lightly back on solid ground, but it felt very different from the cold hard dirt you landed in before. It was very cold, but mossy and soft at the same time. Slowly opening your eyes you saw something very different then what you were expecting.

You were in the middle of a clearing lying on a bed of wet moss and grass. The trees that surrounded you seemed to be much older then the ones you remembered passing as you traveled along the path. As you thought about your journey through the forest you remembered only finding one clearing and that was the one Hiei was training in. All of this meant that you had no idea where you were or how to get back, but then again did you really want to go back and face Hiei again? You thought it best to put the thought out of your mind, so you slowly got off of the ground, putting most of your weight against a nearby tree, and brush yourself off. You moved your ankle very carefully in various circles until the pain wasn't as intense. Putting a little bit of weight on it you limbed around looking for any indications of where you were.

Going into the tree line you found a small, less then beaten path that was probably made by an animal of some sort. As you followed the path you noticed that there were birds singing and squirrels jumping from one tree to another, quite different from what you encountered in the other place. This forest was crawling with life, but the funny thing was you could feel it. You felt every creature, every energy and every life. It was very unnerving and comforting at the same time. As you walked you could see another clearing up ahead, but as you came closer the smell of charred earth and burnt wood came with it. Upon entering the clearing you gasped as you realized where you were. The enormous crater and the smell of burned wood could never escape your memory. You looked out on to the place where the boys had found you and thought 'Who could be strong enough to do this kind of damage?'.

Just then a foreboding presence entered the area and made chills rattle your spine. It was like nothing you had ever felt before and yet familiar at the same time. It was coming strait towards you, making you feel as if you had to hide from it, whatever it was. So you quickly limped back into the trees and fell behind a bush just as a cloaked figure came around the corner. He was wearing a long, blood red cloak and what looked like black clothes and a belt with a sword tied to it underneath. His hood concealed his face but his energy was so horrible that you could barely stand his presence. Very slowly, he reached into his cloak and pulled out some sort of device and began to press various buttons on it. As he finished, he began to point it in different places around the forest. He came closer and closer to where you were hiding, stopping just in front of you. Suddenly you began to get a horrible headache which was followed immediately by a high pitched noise that made your head feel as if it was about to explode. Holding your ears to try to drown it out you unconsciously let out a terrible yell of pain.

The next thing you knew you were being thrown out of the bush and out on to the hard dirt of the old battle field. Just being glad the noise stopped, you didn't care that the fall nearly cracked every rib you had. Holding your ribs as you tried to get up, your attacker came over and pushed you back down to the ground with his foot. Struggling against his strength, you looked up at his face to see him smiling, almost laughing, at your agony. He had long silver hair, a jewel around his neck and the coldest eyes you had ever seen. They made Hiei's look soft and kind with their golden bloody color and look of shear delight to see you struggle in pain.

In a horrid, high pitched voice he said with a little bit of a laugh, "I finally found you, bitch…".

He watched you as you ran, unsure what to think or do. His breathing eased but adrenaline still pumped throughout his body. Looking at his shaking hands, Hiei thought, 'What the hell happened? Did I just do what I thought I did? I did didn't I…If that light didn't bring me back……I…could have…'. He slapped himself mentally, bringing him back to his senses. 'Ch…and what if I did? She shouldn't have wondering around alone and spying on people anyways….' He crossed his arms and thought for a minute. 'But what was that light? That energy was too powerful to have come from her, but where else could it have come from?' Not seeing what this had to do with him, he turned to continue his training, but couldn't concentrate.

Finally he got fed up and went after you convincing himself it was because he would get blamed for losing you. Jumping from tree to tree he picked up your sent and soon caught up to you. You were racing down a path, crying, but tripped on a root falling face down on the ground. 'Ch…such a weakling' he thought as the sight reminded him of Kuwabara. He was just about to jump down to grab you when yet another light surrounded you, blinding him for a moment. As his eyes adjusted he could see you in the middle of it, curled up in a ball as if anticipating an attack. The light seemed to be radiating from you and as it died and disappeared, you went with it. He sat for a moment not really believing what he saw, but as it sunk in panic followed. 'Shit…' he thought, 'She must have created a portal of some kind as a reflex…Stupid girl…' With that he sped off towards the house hoping he was wrong, but the closer he got the less he picked up you're sent until it disappeared completely. Upon entering the yard, Kurama came running out of the house towards Hiei.

"What happened? I felt a strange energy twice and then it disappeared…", he said a little too quickly, but knew as soon as he looked at him. "Hiei…were is she? Where's Layana?".

Hiei looked up at him, but shook his head and looked away not really sure himself. Reading his expression, Kurama turned and ran back into the living quarters at full speed, leaving Hiei alone with his thoughts. 'Stupid baka onna. Going off who knows where and getting herself lost'. Just as he entered the forest again, the other boys came out calling for you and running in different directions. 'Ch…they're never going to find her like that. Bakas…'. Grumbling he pulled off his bandana and opened his jagan eye to find you. 'Such an annoying girl. Barely here for a day and she is already causing trouble' He scanned the castle, forest, and the surrounding area for your spiritual energy, but with no avail. 'Where the hell could she have gone? Wait, could she have gone back…'. Scanning, he found you where he had found you the previous day. 'Should have known. Baka onna. Better get her before she gets into any more trouble'. With that he jumped up in to a tree and vanished from sight.

Pushing down even harder on your back, this stranger seemed to be giggling with delight. "I have been looking for you all night, my pet. Hard to believe my Lord wants a weakling, such as yourself, so badly…".

Clawing the ground, so as not to show your agony, you managed to ask, "Who…the hell is…that?".

Leaning down a bit, he answered, "Oh no", he replied as if talking sweetly to a child who broke a minor rule, "He will not be pleased that you have forgotten him so soon…my pet…not at ALL", he finished kicking you hard again sending flying to the edge of the crater.

Getting up on your hands and knees you coughed up a little bit of blood, wiping it on the back of your hand.

Staggering to your feet, you said in a weak voice, "Who are you?".

He gave you a sort of pouting look and retorted crossing his arms, "Aww, you forgot about me too? That's just a shame….I feel so unloved…".

He grinned morbidly and his flared in excitement as he took some sort of stance.

"Well", he said innocently, "I'll just have to remind you".

He then disappeared and reappeared at your side punching you hard in the stomach and then upper cutting you, once again sending you flying. But instead of landing like a rag doll you instinctively flipped in the air and landed crouched on one knee. Spitting accumulating blood, you realized you knew what to do. He vanished only to appear at your side once again, ready to strike, but you instead retaliated by giving him a jump kick upside the head. He stumbled back a bit holding his head, blood gushing from in between his fingers. Looking at his blood stained hand smiling, he licked every individual finger, cleaning and sucking up his own blood.

"Like always, your full of surprises …my pet….but that alone won't save you…".

He chuckled a little and advanced towards you slowly, his blood tainted eyes glowing dangerously. Every step he took forward, you took back until you stepped to the edge of the crater. The soft earth crumbled at your weight and you fell down into the enormous pit. Looking down at you, he drew his sword, leapt down and ran at you with mind blowing speed. Barely able to jump out of the way, he swung again making you jump away from him. He advanced with less speed and then vanished only to appear above you. Dodging his attack again, his attempts to wound you became speratic and unfocused. His speed increased with every slash until he finally succeeded with a deep gash to your arm, but he didn't stop there. He slashed your stomach and your leg before you fell to the ground.

Standing over your bleeding body, he said smiling, "Now your mine…my pet…To my master you will go first, but he promised you to me if I caught you. Oh, so much fun we will have…".

Licking his lips in lust he reached down to grab you only to be thrown into the wall of the crater. A dark figure appeared in front of him holding a sword at his throat and glaring at him with crimson eyes.

So how was that one! I really want you opinions so please message me and tell me what you think!


End file.
